


Part 10 1/2 - Talk to me (Don't Speak)

by Linisen



Series: Catfish: A love story [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catfish AU, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fights, Kissing, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Mila doesn't dare to look at anyone, least of all Sara. She doesn't know who heard her emotional outbursts and she doesn't really want to know either. The whole thing had been stupid. Embarrassing and stupid. Mila had been overcome by the loving grin from Victor and the adoring stare from Yuuri and Mila had been swept away in the moment. It was those silly lovesick boys that was her downfall. Crap. How is she suppose to save this?





	Part 10 1/2 - Talk to me (Don't Speak)

The lunch feels like it takes forever. Mila doesn't dare to look at anyone, least of all Sara. She doesn't know who heard her emotional outbursts and she doesn't really want to know either. The whole thing had been stupid. Embarrassing and stupid. Mila had been overcome by the loving grin from Victor and the adoring stare from Yuuri and Mila had been swept away in the moment. It was those silly lovesick boys that was her downfall. Crap. How is she suppose to save this? Sara’s going to pretend nothing happened or confront Mila and the Mila will have to find a new job, or go back to school because clearly Sara dosent feel the same. Mila feels like her entire life is slipping thru her finger just because of one stupid sentence.

Across from her Victor feeds fork after fork of his pasta dish to Yuuri who blushes deep red but opens his mouth to except the food everytime Victor offers. Victor looks absolutely joyus. Like a kid who got the toy he wanted for Christmas. Yuuri still looks relaxed and content, smiling affetionaly up at Victor as the older mans arm rest around Yuuri’s frame. Yuuris hand makes patterns on Victor’s thigh. They talk only to each other, whispers and soft voices that don’t reach her on the other side of the tabel. The whole scene is like something from a movie, the couple completely enraptured in their own bubble. She supposes that it's only right. They have limited time, no wonder they want to spend it seeing only the other. The whole scene is sugarysweet and it makes Milas heart _ache_.

Next to her sits Minami, who also seems glum - casting longing looks across the table towards the love birds. No wonder. Mila had noticed the assistant producer forming a small crush on this weeks hopeful, completely oblivious to Yuuri of course. It had been evident from the moment they stepped in to the boy’s flat, Minami stammering and blushing everytime Yuuri so much as looked towards him. Mila can't blame him. Yuuri is very pretty, and kind and sort of a mystery. She can see the appeal in that. Mila sighs deep, they probably make a solid pair she and Minami, sulking.

Next to them sits Leo talking to Sara. Mila has been trying not to listen. She’s pretty sure Leo heard her and being the kind hearted meddler that he is he’s probably coaching Sara in to how to let Mila down gently but fairly. The thought alone make’s Mila want to barf. Stupid Leo with his big heart and good advice. He had helped Mila thru more fights with her mother then anyone. She shouldn't be cursing his name but right now she dosent care. It hurts, every heartbeat feels like its numbing her, aching and fraying along her nerves.

Next to Victor and Yuuri sits Phichit, talking and waving with Seung Gil who looks concentrated at Phichit, following every word. That's strange. Seung Gil usually don't give a damn about their guests, claiming it’s useless to get to know anybody who won't be in your life more than a week. But he listens to Phichit, nodding along and _oh my god is that a smile!?_ What is this? It’s almost like.. Well shit. Isn't everybody falling in love during this episode. Crap. Mila hates her life. Hates. Hates Hates. Stupid. She lets out a deep sight, pushes away her half eaten potion of fish and decides to busy herself with gawking at other guests in the restaurant instead of the heartbreaking group she came with.

It's doesn't last long though. Soon everybody has eaten and Victor suggests going back to the rink so Yuuri can dance for him. Leo grabs Minami’s arm, a little to obvious, and pulls him along - claiming to need help to find a gift for his grandmother. Phichit and Seung Gil disappear too. She probably should keep better track of people, being the only Russian in the team and all but she doesn't care. All she cares about is the fact that now she has to deal with this whole mess she created and she doesn't want to. Like a child she wants to run away. Mila has only ever dealt with problems one of two ways - running away or screaming insults. And she really doesn't want to scream at Sara. Sara is kind and warm and so sexy and _fuck_ what are Mila suppose to do!? For a moment they just stand there outside the restaurant. Mila is staring at her shoes because she dosent dare to look up and see Sara’s pity. She just wants her to say that it can't be so they can move on, act like it didn't happen.

“Mila” Sara calls. Its soft and slow, and it sound just like the way she always sound just before she falls asleep, whispering goodnight in countless hotel rooms. Mila takes a deep breath and sets her jaw, braising herself for hurt. She snaps her head up, afraid she will chicken out if she does it slow. Sara’s head is tilted to the side, watching her carefully. Her long black hair dance around her back in the wind, purple hat pushed down to cover her ears from the cold. She takes a step forward, and then another until she reaches Mila and links their arms together, turning back towards were they came from.

“Let’s go back to the rink. I'm sure we can sit in the skater lounge for a while instead of standing out in this dreadful cold. I don't understand how you could grow up here. Its freezing. I didn't know cold like this existed” Sara babbles as they make their way down snow covered sidewalks. Sara continues to talk, mostly about the weather. Mila dosent know what it means. Is Sara actually pretending nothing happened? Or is this something else. Mila dosent know. So she stays quiet, just listening to Saras voice echo dully against the hard stone buildings lining the streets. They enter the warm skating rink and head straight back to the longe, Sara leading the way. As soon as they enter, Sara lets go of her, shrugging of gloves, jacket and hat, throwing them on one of the tables. Mila watches her, as her red cheeks flame from the heat of being indoors, stark contrast against the fierce purple of her eyes.  Sara clasps her hands, bringing them to rest against her lips and then she starts pacing in front of Mila, back and forth. On the fourth lap, she starts talking, eyes far in the distance;

“The first time a saw you I though ‘damn she’s gorgeous’. And then we got to know each other and i realized you weren't just amazingly hot. You were also strong, and hard headed and intuitive. And so so brave. In school you thived, it felt like you could belong anywhere, lighting courage in anyone, everyone around you. And I got this chance to do this show and I realised that I had a crush on you, since you were the only reason I didn’t want to leave school. So I asked you to come. To join me. I thought that I could at least try, would regret it if I didn't. And the you said yes.”

Sara looks up at Mila at that, just for a second as her pace stutters before eyes snapping away, her pacing back and forth continuing.

“We had our first season. It was so wild and crazy and fun. And then, then we had that party and we drank so much of that good champagne. We stole a whole bottle and hid in the bathroom and I almost kissed you and then you _ran away._ “

Oh. Oh fuck. Yes. Mila had. The memories are blurry from that night but now that Sara’s telling it the memories align and well didn't Mila fuck this up royaly. She’s just about to explain what happened, that she really did wish to kiss Sara then but Sarah continues.

“But I was sure we had something. That if I only gave you time you would come around. So I waited, and waited and waited and now its been a year and a half Mila and now?! In the middle of shooting an episode in Russia you decide to drop a bomb on me and then you cant even look at me? What is that?” Sara has stopped now, hands on her hips, leaning forward starring Mila down. Shit, did Mila already screw this up before it even started? Mila needs to focus, try to explain, to make Sara understand. Her mind is racing and out of all the sentences that’s forming in her head, one decides to involuntarily slip out.

“I puked on Isabella's shoes. “

Saras frown lightens in favour of shooting her eyebrows all the way up her forehead.

“What?” Sara asks and it's a valid question because that dosent really explain anything.

“I-. At the party I-. You were so pretty Sara, but we had been drinking so much and I was so so drunk. And then we drank even more and then everything was spinning and i know you leaned in to kiss me but I don't remember how butIi know I left because I was feeling so sick. I only made it to the hallway before I ran in to Isabell and threw up all over her red pumps.” Mila explain, trying to make Sara understand. For a few seconds Sara just continues to stare, eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing several times before she lean back, hands covering her mouth as her eyes starts to smile. Her body starts to shake and soon her hands can't keep the sound back anymore as giggles turn into full blown laughter that rips thru her whole body, tears starting to stream down her face.

Mila just gapes at her, shocked. They had both been suffering for so long and now Sara laughs?  
“I-. Wha-. SARA!! Mila exclaimes, throwing her arms up over her head before letting them fall back down again. Sara just laughs harder and after a few seconds Mila starts to because it's so strange and silly and she really doesn't know why she’s laughing. After what feel like forever they both stop, clutching their sides trying to catch their breaths. Its Sara who closes the gap between them, circling her arms around Mila’s neck, still a little breathless.

“Crazy girl” She whispers, looking lovingly in to Mila’s eyes and Mila feels like she’s about to melt. He hands find Saras hips, gently holding her in place, afraid to shatter the moment if Mila presses to hard. “Don't run away this time” Sara adds before closing the gap between them, red lips meeting cherry chapsticked ones in a slow and soft kiss.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
